Darkness
by Opticz
Summary: War has erupted on Earth. Two men, Ethan and Benny, brothers, heroes, and best friends fight to save their home. Their friendship shall be strained and eventually sides must be chosen. In a fight, all is fair in love and war. Kind of AU if that can be said about a TV show... Bad summary but hoping for a better outcome of the story. So please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

**xXx**

Benny Weir strode through the halls of the ancient Temple, the Temple which had been around for over millennia. The Temple had undergone many renovations. The most recent dated back about thirty-eight years ago near the birth of Benny. Benny had come to grow up in his time at the temple. He had been sent there right after freshman year at White Chapel High. The year of renovations was due to the catastrophic signature of Benny's birth. Catastrophic in which Benny was very powerful, not destructive or any weak fault of a mortal. No, Benny was going to grow up to be the most powerful Spell Master that ever lived. At the second of his birth the Temple shook, the pillars fell, the ancient statue of Icarus II shuddered, the glass shattered, and the throne crumbled. His mother, of his own inadvertent fault died, a burden that the boy will always carry with even beyond the grave.

The renovations consisted of the Temple consisted of the pillars being redone in white marble, the floors white marble, the large carpets a royal blue trimmed in gold. The windows trimmed with black steel, massive chandeliers golden and the outside of the massive Temple was a very concrete.

Benny was, like every other young Acolyte master, in traditional crème robes. He also had a brown Acolyte robe. On his belt consisted of three pouches, one in front, one in back. The one in the front contained a com system used to communicate to people within the Temple. The pouch in the back left contained a rebreather while the one on the right held a few data chips. There were two capsules in the front right of his belt too. They were silver. They were both one inch in circumference and held water and liquidized food for survival instances.

This was the outfit in which every Spell Master on this level wore. They of course, were in different colors, but nevertheless it was still the basic layout of their robes.

Benny headed to the Lower Levels of the Temple where he would find his old master.

The lower levels were populated by Seer's and the Golden Tongues. The seer's were people who had telepathic powers; unique powers were gifted to some. A rare occasion, but special nonetheless. The Golden Tongues were new, they had the power to reach into others body's and control them. Where the Golden Tongue comes into play is their nature to be very seductive and charismatic, those of them who fall to darkness… well some are… politicians.

The Lower Levels were driven far below the temple and deep within the center of the Earth. The whole system was protected by a shield. There was molten lava below. There were even a few systems not to far from the lava. The main system was where the Seer council was located. There was a smaller system where the Golden Tongue council was located. The lower system was where Benny was headed. His elevator stopped opening to the warm wind in the large Seer system. He went to port S-249 and boarded a passenger shuttle to take him down to System 86. The shuttle landed on a landing pad right on the bed of the lava river.

Benny stepped out pulling his hood over his head. As he walked along the blue orbed path near the black sand he casually pushed a strand of his long dark hair out of his eye. He approached the black and tan door leading to the main entrance of System 86. A passing master bowed and Benny returned it. Benny often was amused with the formalities of the Temple.

The main entrance was crowded with blue holographic terminals showing how the war in Sector 66 was going. There was an underground war going on with the members of the Temple and an unknown group.

Benny had disregarded it completely thinking that it wasn't a problem, until this morning, of course. Benny woke up to a call saying that it was time to take up his blade and then ultimately go to war. Better news is, is that his best friend and Acolyte learner was going to be there with him. Ethan and Benny, Benny and Ethan, best friends, brothers, heroes, they knew each other better than anyone else. They were best friends as long as they could remember.

Benny pulled down his hood before the automatic doors opened and he found himself in a room that's walls were black and floors were striped beige and black. The common layout of the lower system. On the other side of the door was his best friend, Ethan Morgan. Ethan, like Benny, wore traditional robes. Except that Ethan's were dark brown and he had a black Acolyte learner robe.

"Are you worried?" Ethan asked as they began their walk down the hallway to the Hanger.

"Worried? About what, the war?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked down at his feet. He had a distant look in his eye that only appeared when he thought of her. Ethan was clearly thinking about Sarah, Benny knew it, he knew that look anywhere but more importantly he knew his friend.

"No, about the guys that have been attacking us, I feel like something is off," Ethan said looking up again.

Benny shook his head.

"You're misjudging the situation this won't be anything more than a few months and we shall have the situation under control once again like we always have," Benny said reassuring his friend.

"Perhaps, but I can't shake the feeling. Darkness is falling upon us Benny can't you feel it?" Ethan continued.

"What do you expect? These are dark times, but we will succeed, we always have haven't we?" Benny said.

"I know, you're right, I am powerful," Ethan said.

These were the times when Ethan grew arrogant, he was known for it. He was an arrogant man and he always would be. Benny looked at the younger man with a smile.

"Don't let your arrogance get the best of you, be aware of your strength but don't let power be your downfall," Benny said to his Acolyte learner.

Benny and Ethan made their way into the hanger where they found Master Riley.

"Hello gentlemen," Riley said with a bow.

"Hello master," the two men replied in unison mimicking the bow.

"Now guys it has just come to my attention that the unknown group has sent thousands of flagships over Earth, and we are stationed in America," he said grimly.

Up until then it was only a small underground war, something that wasn't even that big of a deal. But a full scale attack on Earth, well it was shocking to say the least. Benny did not completely agree on defending America, he didn't have a problem with the country, he just wished that he could be defending his home in Canada. Whitechapel, small town, but it held so much meaning to it. To him.

"What?" it was Ethan who broke the silence.

"This doesn't make sense, why aren't we defending Canada? Whitechapel, it has been hit the hardest!" Ethan said with frustration and adding quietly and inaudibly "It's also my home…"

"I gave you your orders," Riley replied still stone faced.

Ethan backed down, knowing that his Master was very disappointed with his outburst.

"I understand, Master," Ethan said.

"Now, Benny, there is an assault shuttle waiting for you, it will take you to our main flagship above Virginia. You will take a small fighter down to D.C. and have an audience with the U.S. Government. They need to know of our presence and who the good guys are, understood?" he asked.

"Of course, Master Riley," Benny replied.

"Ethan, you will accompany your master until you get to our flagship, you will wait until we get support from the U.S. Military. You will take a Freight Ship and Deliver fighters to the Airforce. You then take an attack battalion to the air and destroy Flagship Athena to take pressure of Virginia, understood?" he asks.

"Yes, Master," he says.

"Good then, now be on your way gentleman," Riley says.

The two men make their way to the shuttle and take to the skies to the United States.

War Has Begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness**

**xXx**

Benny and Ethan arrived on the flagship after a twenty minute flight through System 86 military air traffic. Earth hasn't changed in the past year that Benny had been in the Temple. It still looked like it had in 2013 when Benny went to the Temple for the first time. Benny had felt homesick for the first few months. Master Riley was like a father to him throughout his time at the Temple making his longing for home go away. Now when he left the Temple he felt like he did in the beginning.

The shuttle doors opened and a blast of cold air greeted the two men. Benny and Ethan walked down the landing ramp together.

"I'll give you the green light as soon as we get support from the U.S." Benny said.

"And I will be waiting," Ethan replied.

His eyes were still distant, he was unsure of the whole situation. Benny understood his learner and would make sure when things settled down he would let his friend know how things will get better.

"From then on I will lead the ground forces in Virginia, take out their A.A. guns so you and your squad are clear for takeoff," Benny said rolling out more detail to the plan.

"Understood," Ethan said.

"Now, you should head to the bridge and wait for my signal, I will let you know of the results shortly. It shouldn't take much time, if the world cares about their survival then I'm sure the countries will come together to fight this menace," Benny said.

Ethan walked to the elevator and set out to the bridge.

Benny sighed and walked to his own small green fighter and climbed into the pilot seat.

"Captain, this is Green Leader, awaiting lift-off procedures," Benny said into the microphone.

"System check?" Captain Rook said quickly.

Benny checked his dashboard; all systems were green and fully operational.

"Green," Benny said.

"Weapons check?" Rook asked.

Benny fired two dummy missile pods out of the hanger doors, lasers on the sides of the fighter worked fine as well.

"Green," Benny said.

"And emergency protocol?" Rook asked finally.

Benny flipped a switch turning the H.U.D. on the windshield orange. Everything checked out ok with emergency protocols.

"Green," Benny said.

"Well then, Green Leader, you are clear for take-off. Good luck," Captain Rook said.

Benny flipped a switch as the fighter hovered in the air, flipping another switch the landing gear pulled up into the small fighter. Benny pushed on the pedals with medium force and the fighter shot forward, the doors of the hanger bay being shielded and closed after he was out.

From the cockpit Benny noticed it was a beautiful day, despite the invasions. The sun was out at high noon and not a cloud in sight. This was one of the more enjoyable flights; well truly, they all are, except for the ones that he goes on with Ethan, of course.

Ethan is one of the best pilots Benny knows but he is very reckless when he flies. He would go through the extreme of risking his life just to get his objective done. And don't mention safety to him because apparently he's heard it before and had an _extensive_ knowledge of what safety was in the cockpit. If it was up to Benny the man would still be in basic training. And the sad part about that judgment is that they only teach you about turning the fighter on in basic training.

But, and he hated to admit it, Ethan did save Benny several times, whether in the air or on foot. Another thing, Ethan thinks he saved Benny five times, which, from Benny's point of view, is completely wrong. It was clearly four times; the fifth time he didn't speak of and was actually _extremely_ awkward.

Benny's stomach churned more and more the closer he got to the White House. He knew that this could very well get him thrown into a mental asylum, but they had to believe him. He just hoped that the enemy didn't get their first. Then their cause would go down the trash and they would surely be crushed.

"This is the U.S. Armed Forces; you are in a restricted air zone. Please state your business or you will be shot down immediately," a clear, firm voice rang out through his headset.

"Oh boy," Benny said to himself.

**xXx**

Aboard the Athena's bridge stood a man with long black, tattered robes. His hood was up and his face, covered by a deeply scratched mask. He breathed heavily and took heavy steps to the window in the front of the bridge.

"Sir, we have seven enemy fighters in route to the ship," a young, blonde haired boy said.

"Where?" the man asked, his voice almost robotic.

"North, sir," the boy said.

"Take them down, now," the man rasped, eyes not shifting from the window to the scared boy next to him.

"W-We can't," he said feebly.

"You can?!" the man roared spinning around and closing his entire hand around the boys throat.

"W-We tried… they –they're too good f-for us… our best pilots w-w-were killed…" a sickening sound was heard throughout the bridge at that moment as the body of the boy fell beside the man.

"Lieutenant, mop up this filth. Captain, take a small group of Class-A Fighters to intercept those ships," he said.

Yes sir's were delivered in unison as the two men went about their duties. Nobody heard the man spit out one last word, delivered in venom: "Morgan…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness**

**xXx**

Ethan received word from Benny that the United States was taking the side of the Acolyte Temple. Ethan had also just recently gained command of six other U.S. pilots and they were en route to The Athena.

"Sign in, boys," Ethan said into the microphone.

"Delta, here Blue Leader," Delta said.

"Rhino, here Blue Leader," Rhino said.

"Ghost, here Blue Leader," Ghost said.

The first three call-in ships formed up on Ethan's right.

"Other three," Ethan said gripping the cyclic in anticipation of the fight ahead.

"Emile, Blue Leader," Emile said.

"Phantom, here Blue Leader," Phantom said.

"Brick, Blue Leader!" Brick said.

The remaining three fighters flew to his left; the formation was in the shape of an arrow. Ethan was in front, like the head of the arrow, ready plunge into the heart of The Athena, quick and mercilessly.

The fighters closed in on the Athena.

"One click 'till in range sir!" Delta said.

"Turn on your thrusters, let's make it thirty seconds, I want to take this ship _down_," Ethan said.

Six yes sirs in perfect unison came through the headset. Ethan flipped the switch on the base of the cyclic. The fighter shuddered at the sudden gain of speed. Ethan smiled; he could sense the familiar presence. Something he hasn't felt since he was fifteen.

Three Class-A Interceptors flew out of The Athena's hanger bay and was gaining speed on them quickly.

"Emile, Phantom, Ghost. You guys take on these peons while the rest of us go smash that ship," Ethan said taking off the auto-pilot.

He felt a cool wave of control flew over him; he loved the feeling of flying. And he most certainly loved a good dogfight, sadly though, this time around he'd just have to miss it. He was heading straight for the reactor core; he wasn't wasting time on this. He wanted to kill that pathetic waste of space that lay on the bridge. He _hated _him.

No, he shouldn't say that, it wasn't right. As much he'd love to storm up there and personally tear that mask off of his face and smash his face- Ethan bit down on his tongue.

_Stop it! _He shouted to himself.

"So you guys ready to smash that reactor?" he asked.

"I like smashing things!" Brick shouted.

Ethan chuckled.

"Good then, you want to take the first shot," Ethan asked.

"My pleasure," he said.

"Go ahead, Rhino, Delta and I will take the shields," Ethan said.

The four ships split up and went their own separate ways. Ethan stalled his ship and turned on his scanners, they detected a weak spot right against the solid black hull of the ship. Surprising, really. The Athena was like a gigantic aircraft carrier, except it flew and could turn invisible. It had much larger guns too. Which brought one question, why didn't they fire already? Ethan ignored it and shot two laser bolts at the weak spot. It opened up revealing several large wires and of course, the shield generator.

He turned on his front lights and slowly flew inwards. He closed the barrels of the laser cannons to where it could fire small, precise bolts that wouldn't call any excess damage than what was needed. He squeezed off one shot the small generator exploded, thus setting off more.

Ethan quickly back out as fire and smoke billowed out of the generator hole.

"My generator is down, how about you Delta?" Rhino asked.

"Down, how 'bout you chief?" Delta asked Ethan.

"Just took it down, Brick it's all yours buddy," Ethan said.

Ethan couldn't make out a response because it was muffled by a yahoo from Brick.

"Athena is down!" Brick shouted.

Ethan, Brick, Delta, and Rhino flew up above the ship waiting for something, like an explosion at least. Then it happened, the chilling voice all over again…

"Not so fast Morgan… you're coming with me," the voice said.

Just then all of his systems went dark and his ship fell out of the sky. He broke through the cockpit enraged. It was _him _again. Back to torment him _again_.

Ethan soared downwards, robes flailing, then he hit. He landed punching the concrete top of the hull. The concrete crack and split open. He stood up hood over his head and took the hilt of his blade and walked to the cloaked figure and uttered one word.

"_Jesse"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness**

**xXx**

Ethan ignited his blade. The blade came out of the hilt as liquid and hardened into a thin blade, just as soon as that, Ethan's power was channeled into the blade placing a dark blue aura around it. He threw off his hood and charged Jesse.

Ethan couldn't think logically, he charged, he didn't care. He swung at him horizontally palm up. Jesse ignited his blade that glowed a red so dark it was almost black. Jesse knocked aside the blade and swung for Ethan's legs. Ethan jumped up, the bladed missing by two inches; he landed and spun his sword aiming for Jesse's scarred neck.

He blocked this attack as well and punched Ethan hard in the gut following up with a powerful kick to the chin. Ethan fell hard against the deck, winded. Jesse spun his blade as he lunged for a ground attack, blade falling towards Ethan's heart. Ethan rolled out of the way and swung out his legs knocking Jesse down. The men scrambled up and locked blades.

"It has been some time, boy," Jesse said through his mask.

Ethan grunted letting Jesse push Ethan's blade to his chest, Ethan used the momentum to shove his blade forward ending the lock. They circled each other. They ran at each other and as soon as their blades hit a large explosion rocked the ship.

"Sir!" Rhino yelled over the comm system.

"Take your men and leave, go assist Benny and his men on the ground. This is my battle!" Ethan shouted.

"Yes sir," Rhino said.

Ethan shut off his comm. The explosion left the two men on the ground with a large crack in the ship. Ethan's half was falling towards the ocean. He growled. He will never let Jesse escape EVER again. They were so far away about the length of a football field away. Ethan's half of the ship was starting to tilt diagonally. He got up and started to run. As he ran adrenaline pumped through his veins, he ignited his blade and jumped. He soared through the air and landed right in front of a very surprised Jesse. Ethan's face was expressionless, he remembered, during the jump. He remembered.

"_Ethan"_

"_Sarah! I'm here Sarah! Its ok, everything's going to be ok. I promise…_

"_Ethan… behind you…"_

"_Get! Away! From! Us!"_

_At that moment Ethan lit Jesse on fire he was thought to be dead too. What had happened? He sent holy water through Sarah's bloodstream. She almost died too. That was the day he was sent to the Temple._

Ethan raised his blade and rained down an attack so hard Jesse's defense was completely broken. He grabbed Jesse's wrist all the while plunging his own sword into Jesse's gut. He grabbed Jesse's sword and plunged it straight into his heart from behind. Jesse was still alive but barely. He was seconds from dying.

"Even though you killed me… you still… lose… we all do… eventually you will lose yourself too…" he said as he started to disintegrate.

Ethan unfazed grabbed his own sword and threw Jesse's burning body to the ground. He then ran for a ship as the explosions started up again. He found his fighter it was laying there, but it worked now. He got into the cockpit and took off. He grinned as he saw the large explosion of the ship. The Athena was down.

**xXx**

Benny cut through waves of vampires as he made his way down the broken streets of Virginia. He was aggravated with two things, one being his Acolyte learner not responding to his calls over the comm system, and two was all the dust getting on his robes. It simply aggravated him. Very small matter, but it really showed.

Benny led a small group of soldiers to the Wal-Mart up ahead so they could set up a command post. There were two attack helicopters fighting off an enemy fighter. A tank rolled over cars in the street firing off shells in the apartment complex up ahead. A few of the vampires had gotten a hold of guns and were firing upon them from above and down the street. Benny deflected some of the shots with his glowing light blue sword.

"Sir, there are six ships coming in, they're from General Morgan's squadron," a soldier said.

Benny's gut twisted.

"And where is he?" Benny asked.

"Rhino told me that he told them to leave him behind… said he was fighting a man on the ship as it exploded," he said.

"Very good soldier," Benny said ducking.

His learner had to be alive… he couldn't die. He was his best friend. He could never imagine Ethan dying. They were like brothers. Even through some fights they still were-

"Master, looks like you're in a bit of a fix now aren't we?" Ethan's voice asked.

That boy shows up in the most pressing moments. Still Benny couldn't help but smile.

"I guess so buddy, perhaps you can give us some assistance by taking down that apartment?" Benny asked.

Benny had once again stood atop the Humvee that he was taking cover behind and began blocking fire for his men.

"Evacuated?"

"Whole city, now please destroy it."

"Ok, keep calm, your savior is here."

Benny rolled his eyes as two large laser bolts flew to the apartment complex. It hit the bottom of the building causing it to crumble and fall away from Benny's location.

"Good one," Benny said.

"Anything to help," Ethan said.

His ship flew ahead of the convoy as Benny took his seat next to the driver of the Humvee as they rolled on towards the super mart ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness**

**xXx**

Ethan's fighter was already touched down outside the deserted shopping center when Benny and his men arrived. Benny climbed out of the Humvee and stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot. This was to be the command post for this battalion in the time being. Benny approached Ethan and Captain O'Hara. They were standing right in front of Ethan's fighter.

"I want you to get a small group of your men and I want you to cut away the section of that fence in the Garden Center that is facing the street. After that, clear out all of the plants and the registers so we can use that area to place the fighters," Ethan ordered.

"Understood sir," Captain O'Hara said with a nod. He then turned away and walked past Benny with a quick salute before he began ushering four men in a circle.

Benny stepped forward receiving an almost unnoticeable look of guilt from Ethan.

"Hello Master," Ethan said sheepishly.

Benny sighed.

"Ethan, what took you so long?" Benny asked cutting to the chase.

Ethan kicked a rock across the lot.

"Nothing, just business… can we discuss this later? I would much rather speak after we have this place up and running," Ethan asked.

Benny could sense that Ethan was nervous, so he relented. He shouldn't have. He knew he should have kept the conversation going and asked his Acolyte learner what the problem was but he knew how Ethan felt and knew that there was much work to be done.

"Fine, but we must get a form of communication up with the Temple immediately," Benny said.

Ethan, looking relieved, nodded and followed his master into the store. They had to pull open the automatic doors and rely on the skylights for any source of light. But the day was dying and if they couldn't get the power up and running soon they'd have to rely on green flares for light. They passed abandoned shopping carts and products just left behind in the panic that followed the attack nearly four hours ago. People in the northern areas of the United States were asked to evacuate either into Canada or the southern areas of the United States.

They made their way to the back rooms to look for a way to set up power or to find a backup generator. Ethan and Benny took a door that led to the basement and heard the dull hum of the backup generator that failed to work. It was quite dark so they ignited their swords which pulsated with energy from the two men. The blue light helped Ethan examine the generator.

"Damned thing, its fuses are drained," Ethan said with an annoyed tone and expression.

"Well then we shall go and look for some," Benny said handing Ethan back his sword.

Ethan and Benny left the dark room and went upstairs to look for fuses. They found some fifteen minutes later and were back in the basement. Ethan had taken his robe off leaving him in his regular Temple robes. Benny was standing over him holding their swords above the fuse box where Ethan was installing the fuses. He closed the use box and flipped on the main breaker switch. The generator hummed to life.

The lights flicked on and the two men grinned happily, now they were off to Electronics. The soldiers from their battalion had cleared out the shelves and had a hole punched in the wall. Now there was a communications truck backed into the hole. Four or so soldiers sat in the truck typing a list of commands and sending of reports to the White House. There were several large wires tucked under a red mat leading to a large table with several laptops.

"Commander Walsh? Do you have my laptop case in the truck by any chance?" Benny asked.

"I think so, sir. I'll be back shortly," he said.

The commander walked into the back of the truck and searched the compartments until he found a black leather bag. He walked out of the truck and handed it to Benny.

The commander was a tall man; he was still shorter than Ethan though. He was 6'2 while Ethan was 6'3. He was thirty-five years old and was already elected to be a commander in the military. The commander had olive skin and short black hair with cold, green eyes. He was equipped with a black military suit with white stripes on the helmet.

"Here you go," he said before turning and walking back to the Garden Center to help move fighters into the open space.

Benny placed the case on the table unzipping it and pulling out an Apple computer. He could see Ethan rolling his eyes behind him.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked after turning on the laptop.

Ethan shifted positions.

"Why don't you give other computer brands a try? I mean, you've always gone with Apple for your computers. Like, HP and Dell are just as good," he said.

Benny grinned.

"Well than why do you have an iPad?" he asked.

Ethan frowned.

"They're useful, besides the other tablets don't seem to fit my needs," Ethan said.

"Well then what's the problem with a Mac?" Benny asked.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine with Mac's, all I'm saying is that you should try other computer brands," he said.

Benny sighed. Ethan always pestered Benny about checking out other computers. He was a complete tech guy, always upgrading his computers, changing the LED lights on the company's insignia, getting better graphics cards, and putting in new hard drives.

Still, it had come in handy as he was quite the repairman.

"Alright, communications with the Temple has been reestablished, now whenever we need to send reports we can send them directly to the Temple.

Ethan gave a half smile while fumbling with his black robe trying to put it on. _If the damned thing wasn't so baggy…_ he thought angrily. He finally managed to get it on after a solid minute.

"Sir, we have a problem. Some of those vampires are attacking our freighter ships, they won't last much longer if we don't go help them," Commander Walsh said.

Ethan straitened his robe.

"Well I better go help them," he said walking towards the Garden Center.

"I'll be going as well, it'll take at least two with their aircrafts," Benny said following his learner.

The men each took a fighter and sped off into the nighttime skyline of Virginia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness**

**xXx**

Ethan and Benny flew in between the buildings sideways intertwining through them and even Ethan ended up going through a few vacant ones. Of course he did it dangerously but insisted that it was "perfectly safe"

It most certainly was not perfectly safe but why would he ever heed Benny's warnings? It wasn't like he was his master, oh wait. Benny sighed.

"Ethan _please _cut that out your making me dizzy," Benny said switching on his microphone.

He heard a soft click and a green light next to the FIGHTER M-7 on the brightly glowing blue HUD on the screen.

"Master, you were trained for this, I don't understand what you're getting so snippy about," Ethan said.

Snippy? How absurd.

Another small click was then heard as Master Riley's voice became audible in Benny's small headset.

"I hear you managed to get the U.S. Military on our side, good job," Master Riley said.

"Thank you, Master," Benny said focusing on his flying while Ethan was purposefully flying over and under his fighter violently changing directions.

"So, did Commander Walsh fill you in on your mission yet?" Riley asked.

Of course he did.

"Yes, Master," Benny replied.

There was a small pause.

"So you understand the importance right?" he asked.

"Yes, we are to take down those enemy fighters and-" he was cut off.

"Wrong. You were ordered to land inside their command ship, they have captured our medics and scientists, and we must get them back. Don't worry our freighter will be just fine," he said.

Benny sighed in clear annoyance. Do we really need to let these men know to tell us everything? Or upload what we need to know on our HUDs?

"Got it, Master. I shall let Ethan know immediately," Benny said.

There was another brief pause and a small huff from the other end until he heard the okay and a click and a red dot on the HUD.

"Ethan, we have a change of plans, we are to land on the enemy command ship. Apparently they have taken our medics and scientists," Benny said.

"How wonderful," Ethan said.

Benny sighed, Ethan clearly was excited to get into a dogfight but he would just have to wait. Ten minutes later they were in a clear route to the command ship, and oddly enough there wasn't anyone there. No guards. Just a ship drifting. They landed in the hanger and got out. It was dimly lit which made it very hard to see. Benny grew weary of the situation, he didn't like this. Not one bit.

**xXx**

Ethan trailed behind his master in the dimly lit, and deserted, corridors. This didn't make sense; it was nuts, why would they send them here? They should have run into at least a guard. He sighed walking into yet another dimly lit room except there was a man in a black robe sitting on the floor back facing them. Ethan took a quick glance at Benny and put a hand on the hilt of his blade.

The voice was ragged and inhuman.

"And so the trap is set, no need for secrecy now," he said.

Ethan was baffled. But he soon realized what was happening as the lights brightened and armed guards materialized each hissing at them. The man had then stood up and by the looks of him, Ethan was completely disgusted.

He had taken off his hood which made his paled face even more revolting. His face was badly scared and gray. He had fiery eyes that gazed deep into Ethan's chocolate brown ones. He was also bald due to a faded white gash on the top of his head. Some of his throat was also supported by cybernetic replacements which caused his short raspy breaths. His robe was draped over his shoulders hiding the battle-worn black armor under it. He had to be at least 6'4 topping Ethan by two inches.

Those guards were too much for either of them Ethan admitted angrily. He knew exactly who he stole from him and he was going to rescue them and hopefully kill that pathetic being in the process. But he knew his master would never approve. He didn't believe in killing without talking. This made him weak. Ethan knew he was far more powerful than his master and should've been made a Master a long time ago even a Guardian at least. But he sighed looking at his master for the signal.

They had discussed everything they could do aboard one of these vessels in case anything went wrong a long time ago. Ethan vaguely remembered this room, but he still recognized it enough to where he could put their plan to action. His master's face gave him the answer he was looking for. He could barely suppress his smile as he ignited his blade cutting at the floor from beneath them and falling four floors down into the central power core. There was also water in it which rose up to his waist.

He and his Master stood their hearing the menacing voice from above and immediately took off at a brisk walk. _The bridge. _That's where he was headed to rescue that medic and the other scientists.

**xXx**

The man in the black cloak sighed; he knew that move all too well. It didn't surprise him, in fact he expected it. The well-know: let's cut a hole in the expensive floor and land God knows where. He almost smiled as he called out.

"I expect I will see you two again shortly, in the bridge," he said walking away, two of his bodyguards following him.

He quickly walked away to the elevators on the far side of the room hearing the gunfire outside. A raging war that he wished could've been avoided. But he knew what his master's intentions have been so, as usual, he obliged. The man had been very skilled in the ways of the Acolyte Order until his master had brought him into The Darkness. It fit him, instead of being the small frail kid in the back he had grown strong and powerful. Although he wished he could have retained his looks. He used to have black hair fair skin and shining green eyes. He lost all of it when his old master blew him out of the temple with his own fireball.

He still remembered it.

_Ten years ago._

A young Guardian named Deion walked down the hallway towards the High Council Quarters. He burst into his master's room angrily. His master turned around as if expecting him. His expression was filled with worry.

_Fake._

"You," Deion spat venomously.

His master got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Deion, you need help, you have fallen so far. But please, let me help you. Together we-" he was cut off by Deion shoving him to the ground his green eyes no longer there, only fiery orange ones.

"No, I'm doing quite alright _master," _he said viciously.

He unhooked the hilt from his belt and flicked it allowing the silver blade to liquidate before it pulsed with red energy. How dare he call him by that name? His new master had renamed him, something more suitable. Lord Shakur.

It fit and it was a deadly title that would be silenced later in the war.

His old master sighed and drew his orange blade. They clashed blades, Shakur violently pushing his master back into the wall before hacking at it. Realizing he missed he grew angrier. He rushed his master jump kicking him in the jaw sending him into the majestic circular room. The room's walls were made up of mostly stained glass which led to the outside realm. That's all it was, a realm. It existed outside of the Temple giving away the feeling of being in a shaft under the ocean.

He violently struck at his master each move blocked and parried fueling his anger until he shoved his master back and put his hands by his sides keeping them a distance apart summoning a fireball, it was large and deadly and sure to explode on impact, except it didn't. Once it was thrown it was deflected by his master sending it right back to him. His eyes widened as the brute impact struck his throat and exploding around him. He remembered falling out of the sky in flames like a burning plane.

The impact to the ground was cushioned by his last minute levitation attempt. He sat there, a smoldering heap for minutes until his new Master found him and took him back to his underground sanctuary. His wounds were horrific. The fire had created a hole in his throat and traveled down into his lungs. It charred his insides ruining his vocals and nearly burning his lungs out. His master let his lungs be as punishment to his failure. So each day he would live with a pain in his lungs. Every movement would be met with raspy breaths, coughing, and an intense burning sensation. Although the cybernetic plate on his throat injected painkillers into him, it was low grade so it wasn't enough to help.

The rest of his wounds were minor compared to his insides. It had paled his skin and singed his hair off completely. Where the fire had been hottest it left deep scars. When he had experienced defenestration the glass had cut deeply into his head and skull. His master hadn't let anyone fix that either, another punishment. He was left with a deep white scar on top of his head.

But it was nothing; it was only the birth of Lord Shakur.

**xXx**

**:AN:**

**Okay, that's a wrap for that chapter. Sorry about slow update time. I am trying to get myself into a schedule. Anyway, if you guys could check out the first two chapters again I made a few changes in the second chapter it is barely noticeable and unimportant but in the first it is important that you check it out. So as always, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I will try to pump out another on quickly. BTW I hope you guys also enjoyed the chapter's length as well. So until next time, my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness**

**xXx**

High Lord Numen stood hands clasped behind his back on the observation deck of his custom Warship. He held a smirk on his face after watching the two Acolyte fighters fly into _The Savior_. Lord Numen's Dark Acolyte had lured the two Acolytes to the ship in hopes to set Lord Numen's master plan into action. All Numen ever dreamed of since early adolescence was to become all powerful and rule over everyone. He was achieving his dream one step at a time and within five years his plan will be complete and he will be the all-powerful ruler of Earth. His Warship was cloaked and was elevated high above _The Savior_.

Numen only had to wait. Soon there would be several Acolyte Warships surrounding _The Savior_ and Lord Shakur would return to him. And the Medical and Scientific squad would be returned to the Acolytes. He had Lord Shakur give him his word that he would not kill the lead medical personnel. She was far too important. Of course, he could kill her, that plan would still work. But the loyalty of his new Learner would be far more subordinate than what he was hoping, no _demanding_.

Ethan Morgan. The boy's downfall was delicately planned, each part of his plan was carefully place and monitored thoroughly. Every piece was in place. So far. So far the boy was playing right into his hands. The boy didn't even know who he really was, or per say, who he would become. Numen had big plans for the boy, big plans.

Morgan would single handedly destroy everything he ever loved. And everything that he _couldn't_ destroy would be destroyed for him. Numen smiled, how about his precious family? His family, a fine target to go after. It would break him, shatter him into pieces. Yes, his family. He would make sure that he would be sent to Whitechapel soon after this mission. He would also make sure that the boy would be granted the rank of Guardian when he returns to the Temple.

A man sitting at a computer terminal looked at Lord Numen and said, "My Lord, Primary Cannon aboard _The Raven_ is ready to fire. I have also received transmission that Lord Shakur has evacuated the men on the side of _The Savior_. He is ready for impact," the man said.

"Fire when ready," Numen said and walked down the aisle of combat and piloting terminals into a small elevator.

He then made the short walk down the spotless grey hallways into his quarters. The room was immaculate, fit for a king. He removed his hood and sat down on the large bed feeling the ship lurch. Out of the wall side window he could see the clouds growing thinner.

**xXx**

Ethan and Benny walked through the dark eerie corridors of the Savior slowly progressing towards the command bridge where the robed man awaited them. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived in a brightly lit three way corridor. There were three doors; one that led to the bridge, one that led to the rear of the ship and the final one leading back to where they came.

The door that led to the rear opened with a loud hiss. This door led to the hostages, or a hostage. Benny was torn between choosing the hostage or the command bridge. Ethan, on the other hand, was angry. It was _her_ they had taken _her_. Of all people on the planet why her? Why? Ethan grits his teeth.

She was bound and gagged sitting there helpless as a man with a black energy blade pressed the tip of it against her throat. He smiled at Ethan and applied a bit more pressure for good measure. Benny almost wanted to grab Ethan's arm and stop him from doing something he would regret. Ethan slowly moved forwards to her and the man as the ship shook violently throwing Ethan and Benny backwards into the door leading to the bridge. Ethan groaned and got up to find a horrible sight. The ship had been torn in half.

Her half was spiraling down to the Earth quickly. Ethan got up quickly and was stopped by Benny grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Ethan-" Benny started before Ethan tore himself away from Benny's grip and freefalling into the flaming half of the ship.

How convenient it was that a large iron door shut as soon as Ethan jumped.

**xXx**

Ethan flew downwards like an asteroid about to hit its mark. He shot through the flaming opening as the half of the ship began to stabilize and slow it's decent. The wind had blown Ethan's hood up over his head. She had gotten up and was attempting to get over to Ethan until that man hit her with the hilt of his blade. Ethan fueled by immediate rage charged the man picking him up in mid run and dropping him on the ground. The man looked up and was very quickly engaged in an intimate relationship with Ethan's fists. He felt her eyes boring into his back and he pulled back away from the man's broken body.

He quickly ran to her and spoke, "Sarah," he breathed breaking her bindings and removing the gag.

"Didn't think we'd meet again like this," she said with a small smile.

He just smiled completely forgetting about the entire situation. Sarah's presence was comforting enough for him to disregard what was going on. The ship shook nearly sending Sarah off balance. Ethan quickly reacted grabbing her firmly. The ship was good and stable as he kept her protectively in his arms. Quickly realizing this he let her go and too a quick step back.

"Well, Benny's going to need my help with that guy," Ethan said trying to forget what he did.

She raised her brow, "I thought you told me he could handle himself."

Ethan shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Well I don't know that guy looks pretty tough, I don't think he can handle that," Ethan said.

She shook her head thinking: _Same old Ethan._

Ethan was about to say something as a large explosion tore through their half of the ship.

**xXx**

Benny advanced towards the bridge doors with one thought in mind: _I can't take this guy alone._

The bridge doors open and the man in the robes rose from his seat in the command chair.

"Ahhh, Master Weir, it seems that your Acolyte has fallen into my trap," he said with a cold smile.

Benny's heart dropped.

"Who are you?" Benny asked.

It was a question that has been on his mind since they first met.

"My name is Lord Shakur, the last name you will ever have the honor to hear," he said jumping up in the air igniting two black blades.

Benny quickly realized he was too late to draw his blade.

**AN: I'm going to stop about here on the story for a little while because I have really been wanting to write this Star Wars fic, but don't worry, I will still update this story. I will just be uploading at a very slow rate because my attention will be focused on the Star Wars fic.**


End file.
